My Lovely Series 1- MY LOVELY BROTHER
by Kellyn Damanic
Summary: Akankah kita bersatu? Walau kau hyungku dan aku dongsaengmu? Namun kalau kita bersatu, apa yang akan terjadi?/Yunho.Jaejoong/Yunjae


Title : My Lovely Series 1- MY LOVELY BROTHER

Cast : Jung Yunho, Kim Jaejoong

Rate : T

Author : Kellyn Jung

Genre : Romance, Brothership, Family, Angst.

Warning :OC, OOC Ide yang mudah ditebak, EYD ada tapi gak tau bener ato salah, Bhs gila yg sok puitis, dll

Summary : Akankah kita bersatu? Walau kau hyungku? Dan aku dongsaengmu?

Namun kalau kita bersatu? Apa yang akan terjadi?

Suasana rumah yang bisa dibilang cukup besar ini dari luar tampak sepi.

Namun begitu kalian masuk kedalam dan menuju lantai atas, terdengarlah kegaduhan yang sangat berisik.

"Hyung ayo bangun… Nanti telat loh!" namja dengan wajah cantik itu kini sedang membangunkan seorang namja lagi yang tengah tertidur pulas.

Namja yang tertidur itu menggeliat dan kini menumpukan kepalanya dengan bantal.

"5 menit lagi!" katanya.

Jaejoong, namja cantik tadi melipat tangannya didada tanda ia kesal.

"Huuh! Dasar!" kata Jaejoong yang kini menaiki punggungnya.

"IIRREEOONNAAA!" teriak Jaejoong.

Namja yang tertidur itu langsung bangkit dan malah menghempaskan tubuh Jaejoong ke lantai.

"Appo! Dasar hyung pabbo!" Jaejoong mengelus pantatnya sambil berdiri.

Mereka saling adu pandang dengan sengit.

"Cepat mandi dan sarapan lalu kita berangkat! Aku tak ingin telat karena kau yang mirip dengan kerbau!"

"Hei! Jangan kabur kau!" kata Yunho, namja yang tidur tadi ketika Jaejoong sudah menghilang di balik pintu.

Jaejoong turun dari lantai bawah dan langsung duduk di kursinya yang ada di meja makan.

"Kalian berdua akrab sekali." Kata yang sudah duduk terlebih dahulu sambil membaca korannya.

"Itu bagus, yeobo. Mereka sudah seperti saudara kandung, bukan?." Balas .

Jaejoong menatap sebal appa dan eommanya.

"Itu harus appa, eomma! Akukan ingin sekali punya saudara..." jawab Jaejoong.

Mr dan Mrs. Jung hanya tersenyum menanggapi.

"Kajja hyung! Kalau begini terus bisa terlambat! Aku yang gantengan aja gak sampai lambat begitu." Kata Jaejoong begitu melihat Yunho yang baru bergabung untuk sarapan.

"Berisik sekali kau ! Kajja! Kita berangkat." Kata Yunho sambil menarik tangan Jaejoong.

Tak sadarkah Yunho semburat merah muda muncul di pipi Jaejoong?

Jung Yunho dan Jung Jaejoong.

Awalnya, eomma Jaejoong menikah lagi dengan appa baru yang juga sudah memiliki anak namja, yaitu Yunho.

Dan sejak saat itu, Jaejoong memiliki hyung yang sangat disayangi. Nama Jaejoong juga berubah dari Kim Jaejoong menjadi Jung Jaejoong.

"Hae ajushi, ayo berangkat." Kata Jaejoong pada supir pribadi keluarga Jung.

"Baik Tuan." Kata Hae ajjushi.

Disaat Jaejoong dan Yunho turun dari mobil, terlihat gerombolan yeojya berseragam sama dengan mereka berjalan menuju arah sekolah.

"Hei, lihat deh! Itu Jung Yunho dan Jung Jaejoong bukan? Menurutmu ganteng gak?" tanya yeojya yang sedang berjalan menuju ke sekolah mereka.

Diantara mereka ada yang tersenyum malu kearah Yunho dan Jaejoong, ada yang cekikikan, dan banyak ekspresi yang ditunjukan oleh mereka.

"Mereka itu saudara yang sangat dekat!"

"Iya- iya! Lihat saja tangan mereka! Saling bertautan gitu! Pingin deh punya saudara kaya Yunho oppa!"

Jaejoong sangat sebal mendengar ocehan yeojya- yeojya yang ada dibelakangnya kini.

"U-know hyung, bagaimana kalau kita berpura-pura menjadi sepasang kekasih?" Tanya Jaejoong yang kini tengah bergandengan tangan dengan Yunho.

"Kau gila?" Tanya Yunho balik.

Jaejoong mencubit lengan Yunho. "Biar saja. Daripada hyung diperhatikan oleh orang lain."

.

.

"Jae, kamu mau ngapain ke kelas 3?" Tanya Junsu, sahabat Jaejoong dari Basic School.

Jaejoong tersenyum kearah Junsu. "Aku membawakan sapu tangan hyungku yang keselip di tasku." Kata Jaejoong.

"Kau yakin akan kekelas 3? Aku dengar banyak sekali yeojya yang menggerayangi hyungmu ketika jam istirahat seperti ini." Kata Junsu.

Jaejoong hanya cekikikan kecil lalu menatap Junsu dengan santai.

"Kau taulah hyungku itu Pangerannya sekolah. Jadi aku adalah dongsaengnya pangeran! Jadi para yeojya itu pasti akan menyingkir jika aku memberi perintah!" jawab Jaejoong dengan santainya.

"Hanya dongsaeng seorang pangeran?" tanya Junsu menajamkan matanya.

Jaejoong mengehela nafasnya berat. "Inginnya naik pangkat menjadi pendampingnya tapi tak bisa. Ya sudah... pai pai! Kita bertemu saat jam masuk, ok!"

.

.

Saat menuju kelas hyungnya, Jaejoong tersenyum dalam hati saat melihat gerombolan yeojya yang ada di kelas 3-1 itu.

Jaejoong menyentuh lengan seorang yeojya dan menariknya agak menjauh.

"Ada apa disana?" tanya Jaejoong langsung.

Yeojya itu agak kaget karena yang menarik tangannya adalah Jung Jaejoong seorang little Princess di sekolah ini.

Jangan tanya kenapa Jae dipanggil Princess bukan Prince.

"Tadi aku sempat melihat Pangeran Tampan memeluk seorang yeojya. Kalau gak salah sih, Pangeran Tampan mengajaknya keruang kesehatan. Entahlah apa yang mereka lakukan! Arrgghh! Aku benci yeojya itu!"

Jaejoong segera meninggalkan yeojya itu sebelum ia menjadi santapan lezat para yeojya yang kecewa karena hyungnya itu.

Sejujurnya kalian boleh menganggap Jaejoong tidak normal karena mencintai hyungnya sendiri. Tapi mau bagaimana lagi?

Namanya juga cinta.

.

.

"Pagi Jae." Mrs. Jung menyapa putranya yang kini baru turun dari tangga.

Jaejoong tersenyum ceria kearah .

"Loh? U-know hyung mana?" tanya Jaejoong begitu menyadari hanya ada appa dan eommanya di meja makan.

"Dia sudah berangkat duluan." Kata .

Tak ada jawaban dari Jaejoong. Ia langsung mendudukan dirinya di kursinya dan memakan sarapan buatan eommanya itu.

"Ada apa dengan kalian sebenarnya? Apa kalian bertengkar?" tanya .

Jaejoong sedikit tersedak mendengar pertanyaan appanya. "Ani appa. Kami baik- baik saja. Gwechana." Jawab Jaejoong.

"Cepat Jae. Nanti telat loh." Pesan Mrs.Jung.

"Ne, eomma. Sampai jumpa appa, eomma." Kata Jaejoong lalu menuju pekarangan dimana Hae ajushi menunggu.

.

.

"Hyung!"

Teriakan Jaejoong terdengar dengan jelas oleh seluruh siswa yang ada di lorong kelas 3.

"Ada apa Hero?" Yunho yang sedang berdiam diri di bangku kelasnya menatap Jaejoong yang berjalan menuju kearahnya.

"Hyung, tadi pagi kenapa jalan duluan?" tanya Jaejoong tanpa basa- basi.

Yunho hanya tersenyum. "Soal itu mianhe Hero… akh..."

Belum selesai Yunho berkata, Yunho memegangi kepalanya.

"Yunho oppa!" panggil seorang yeojya.

Jaejoong yang bingung melakukan apa menatap yeojya yang datang kearahnya kini.

"Ah, dongsaengmu ya? Kamu butuh bantuan?" tanya yeojya itu.

"Ne. Bisa antarkan aku ke ruang kesehatan? Mianhe Hero. Nanti kita bicarakan lagi di rumah." Kata Yunho yang kini dipapah oleh yeojya itu.

Jaejoong yang menatap tidak suka kearah yeojya itu menatap Yunho kembali.

"Eh? Di rumah?" tanya Jaejoong.

"Ne. Aku banyak tugas sekarang ini. Kau harus pulang sendirian dulu." Katanya lalu pergi.

Jaejoong menatap tak percaya Yunho yang sudah meninggalkan kelas.

Ia berlari dengan kencang menaiki tangga.

Jaejoong sampai di atap dan tanpa terasa, air mata Jaejoong mengalir.

"Gwechana?"

Sebuah suara memanggilnya.

Jaejoong menengokan kepalanya kearah pintu atap dan disana terlihat seorang namja tinggi dan dia tampan.

"Siwon imnida." Katanya.

Namja bernama Siwon ini memberikan sapu tangan miliknya ke Jaejoong dan Jaejoong menerimanya dengan senang hati.

"Kamsahamnida, Siwon sunbae. Jung Jaejoong imnida." Kata Jaejoong.

"Siapa yang tak kenal dengan 2 Prince dan Princess sekolah ini? Sudahlah, kenapa kau menangis seperti itu?" tanya Siwon yang kebetulan menuju ke atap sekolah.

Jaejoong tersenyum manis.

"Aniya... Hanya masalah pribadi."

Tak ada yang tak dari mana ini bermula, tapi Jaejoong yang sekarang sangat dekat dengan Siwon.

.

.

"Hero, kau berteman dengan Siwon?"

Suara Yunho terdengar oleh Jaejoong yang kini ada dikamarnya.

"Wae?" Tanya Jaejoong jutek.

Yunho mengehela nafasnya. "Hati-hati dengannya. Aku tak ingin kau dalam bahaya."

"Loh? Kenapa hyung yang bermasalah? Aku saja yang berteman dengan Siwon hyung tak masalah." Kata Jaejoong.

"Bukannnya begitu. Kau tak tahu Siwon yang sebenarnya Hero!" kali ini Yunho sedikit meninggikan suaranya.

Jaejoong memandang tajam kearah Yunho.

"Aku tak akan pernah mau punya hyung seperti kau! Kau sudah tak memperdulikanku dan sekarang kau tiba-tiba perhatian kepadaku?! Yang benar saja?!"

Jaejoong meraih tasnya dan segera menuju keluar kamarnya menyisakan Yunho yang menatap datar kearah pintu.

.

.

Jaejoong tiba di sebuah Coffee Shop milik Siwon.

"Annyeong..." sapa Jaejoong begitu melihat Siwon yang menaruh secangkir kopi di meja salah seorang pelanggan.

"Anyyeong. Wah... Kau datang Jae?" sapa balik Siwon.

Jaejoong hanya menganggukan kepalanya.

"Oh iya, kamu mau pesan apa? Aku berikan gratis untukmu." Tanya Siwon yang sudah siap dengan pulpen dan kertasnya.

"Mmm… Cappucino Grape Ice dan Chesse Cakenya." Kata Jaejoong.

Dengan cepat Siwon menulis pesanan Jaejoong. "Tunggu beberapa menit. Nikmatilah pemandangannya."

Setelah beberapa saat, pesanan Jaejoong datang.

"Silakan Jae." Kata Siwon yang membawakan pesana Jaejoong.

"Gomawo Siwon hyung." Balas Jaejoong.

Jaejoong meminum icenya dan memakan potongan cakenya.

"Ini enak..."

Tekk...

Sendok yang Jaejoong pegang jatuh kelantai.

"K..kenapa kepalaku berputar?" Tanya Jaejoong.

Jaejoong terjatuh kelantai dan minumannya tumpah ke baju yang dipakainya.

Siwon dengan cepat datang dan melihat keadaan Jaejoong.

"Baiklah... Obatnya sudah bekerja." Kata Siwon menyeringai tajam.

Jaejoong mencoba memfokuskan pandangannya.

"Apa yang kau lakukan... hyung?" tanya Jaejoong.

Tanpa Jaejoong sadari, semua pelanggan yang ada disana mendekat kearahnya.

"Wao… ternyata dia seksi juga ya."

"Kalian mau apa?" Tanya Jaejoong.

Ia menatap kearah Siwon meminta penjelasan.

"Aku sengaja mendekatimu. Karena aku sangat membenci Yunho, hyungmu itu! Dengan begini, aku akan menjatuhkan martabatnya dan menjadi pangeran utama di sekolah." Katanya licik dan kemudian ia tertawa keras.

"Mwo?!" Kaget Jaejoong.

"Kalian silakan nikmati dia. Terserah kalian saja…" kata Siwon lalu duduk disalah satu kursi.

Seorang namja memegangi tangan Jaejoong diatas kepala Jaejoong. Dan seorang namja lain mendekati Jaejoong dengan membawa pisau.

Brreekkk...

Dia merobek lengan baju Jaejoong.

'Hyung benar. Siwon memang bukan orang baik.' Sesal Jaejoong dalam hati.

Jaejoong memejamkan matanya takut akan apa yang terjadi pada dirinya.

Buakkgghhh…

Jaejoong mendengar suara pukulan dan tonjokan.

"Jangan dekati Hero!" teriak seseorang.

Mata Jaejoong terbelalak saat mengetahui suara namja ini. "Hyung?"

"Habisi dia!" Teriak Siwon.

Semua namja tadi mendekat kearah Yunho dan memulai pertarungan di Coffee Shop yang sudah menjadi arena perang ini.

Tapi jangan salahkan semua orang memanggil Yunho pangeran karena ia memang bisa segala hal termauk bela diri.

Yunho mengalahkan mereka semua dan kini ia mengarah kearah Siwon.

Siwon membelalakan matanya dan menatap Yunho dengan ketakutan.

Tapi langkah Yunho berhenti di depan Jaejoong.

"Gwechana Hero?" tanya Yunho.

Jaejoong hanya mengangguk dengan tangan begetar.

"Mmm… jadi kalian saling menyukai ya?" tanya Siwon.

Yunho tersenyum miring lalu meninju perut Siwon dan meninju pipinya.

Dengan sekali hentak, Yunho meraih kerah baju Siwon dan menatap tajam Siwon.

"Jika kau menganggu dongsaengku lagi, maka kupastikan kau tak bisa melihat dunia lagi... Arraseo?" kata Yunho dengan nada rendahnya.

"Ayo pulang."

Yunho mengulurkan tangannya dan Jaejoong menerimanya.

.

.

"Kau kedinginan?" Tanya Yunho begitu mereka keluar beberapa gang dari Coffee Shop sialan itu.

Jaejoong mengangguk pelan.

"Pakai ini." Kata Yunho yang membuka jaketnya dan mengenakannya pada Jaejoong.

Mereka terdiam sesaat.

"Hyung… gomawo…" kata Jaejoong yang langsung memeluk hyungnya iu.

Yunho tersenyum hangat.

"Kenapa kau menangis?" tanyanya mengelus kepala Jaejoong.

"Aku… hisk… hyung. Mian membuatmu marah. Aku sudah bicara seperti itu. Mian hyung. Saranghaeee…." Kata Jaejoong dalam dekapannya.

"Nado Saranghae…"

"MWO?!" kaget Jaejoong langsung keluar dari pelukannya.

Yunho terkekeh pelan.

"Nado saranghae Hero." Ulang Yunho lagi.

Jaejoong yang masih berlinang air mata tersenyum bahagia.

"Dari dulu. Tapi aku tak bisa mengatakannya. Karena aku hyungmu." Jelas Yunho.

Jaejoong menatap mata Yunho. "Apa benar?" Tanya Jaejoong.

Yunho menganggukan kepalanya beberapa kali.

"Aku akan melindungimu. Walaupun appa dan umma mungkin tidak akan setuju. Aku akan tetap bersamamu Hero"

"Ne... Aku tahu itu hyung..."

.

.

.

.

Sekarang Jaejoong telah hamil dan menikah dengan U-know.

Jangan tanya kenapa Jaejoong bisa hamil karena eommanya ternyata namja juga.

Namun, U-know sedang sakit keras.

Kanker Otak stadium akhir. Itulah penyakitnya.

Dan kini menurut dokter, adalah hari terakhir Yunho bisa hidup.

"Jae, sebaiknya kamu tak usah melahirkan anakmu!"

yang menangis tersedu- sedu menatap Jaejoong dengan perasaan campur aduk.

"Sudahlah yeobo. Biarkan Jaejoong yang memilihnya..." Jawab yang kini menenangkan anaenya.

Jaejoong tersenyum lembut dengan aura mata tegarnya.

"Ani appa, eomma. Aku akan tetap melahirkan Changmin. Karena aku sangat mencintai mereka." Kata Jaejoong lalu masuk kekamar U-know hyung.

"Hei Hero." Kata U-know hyung lemah.

Jaejoong tersenyum dan menghampirinya.

"Apa kau yakin akan melahirkannya?" tanya U-know.

"Ya. Aku ingin dia lahir. Karena aku yakin ia akan mirip denganmu." Balas Jaejoong.

Yunho tersenyum tipis.

"Aku ingin sekali kau bisa mewujudkan harapanmu kepada aegya kita. Ingat ya, saat dia menikah kau harus datang." Pesan Jaejoong yang kini mencium kening Yunho.

Pukul 05.00 pm, U-know meninggal dunia.

Dia meninggalkan dunia dengan tenang dan tentram.

Dan kini Jaejoong akan berjuang demi aegyanya.

Demi orang yang dicintainya.

.

.

Bersambung ke "MY LOVELY FATHER"


End file.
